An unexpected visitor
by lesleytonyb
Summary: This is a request for my friend Anniewaycastor609, featuring their OC and Vegeta. An unknown Saiyan suddenly crash lands on earth and Vegeta cant help but find him interesting, you can guess the rest. this story contains scenes of graphic male on male sex. hope you like it hun xlxl
1. Chapter 1

Annie chapter 1

The small craft careered from side to side, leaving a path of dark acrid smoke in its wake. Inside the craft a single man desperately struggled to regain control, his long black hair falling loose around his face the yellow and blue highlights in his soft hair flashing red as the danger light flicked on and off. It was no use, try as he might he couldn't fix the damage done to the ship, he was going to crash land. His tiny craft had hit a rouge asteroid and he was free falling to god only knows where. He reached for the communications radio above his head

"Control, control, this in Annie, come in control," He barked into the small device, the only answer he got was the fuzz of static, he was either out of range or the comms were cut in the collision. Shit. He tried his best to stay calm but it was difficult, this was his first mission alone and he had messed it up, he didn't even get to the planet he was supposed to be checking out before he was knocked off course. He was a total failure and he was never going to hear the end of this, if he ever made it back that was.

He strapped himself tightly into his seat, he couldn't avoid the inevitable impact but he could make himself as safe as possible. He hit the button that turned on the back thrusters, even if it slowed him down a tiny bit before he hits he might survive this. Annie braced himself, that was all he could do.

…..

Vegeta sensed the strange energy long before it entered the planets orbit, he first decided to ignore it, let Kakarot or piccolo deal with it, but the closer it got the more it felt decisively…. Saiyan. There was no other creature that gave off that kind of energy, strong, dark, determined and proud, Vegeta could recognise a Saiyan power level anywhere. Vegeta had to go check this out. He shrugged into his black leather jacket and strolled out into the warm evening sun. he lifted his flawless face to the sky, the breeze felt refreshing. With his eyes closed he focused on the unknown energy, whoever this person was, they were strong, not a fraction of Vegeta's power, but strong none the less. Vegeta could feel it moving at an alarming rate, he needed to try and pin point the exact location where it would land, at that speed, he doubted anything would survive the crash, Saiyan or otherwise. Vegeta went back inside and slipped a senzu bean into his back pocket, just in case.

Vegeta arrived just in time to see a small spherical craft plummet into the ground, throwing a wall of dirt into the air around it, it looked like a Saiyan space pod. The power level inside dropped fast, nearly disappearing, but not quite. Vegeta wouldn't usually care if the creature inside lived or died, but if this was a Saiyan, it would be advantageous for him to keep it alive. He rushed forward covering his mouth with his t-shirt to try and avoid breathing in the hot dust that surrounded him, it didn't work. The pungent air filled his lungs causing him to choke and splutter, but he didn't let that stop him. By the time he reached the small pod tears were streaming down his cheeks. He saw a bloodied and broken figure laying at an awkward angle amongst the debris, he was clearly a Saiyan, maybe early twenties, and he was very nearly dead.

Vegeta knew he shouldn't really move this boy, he looked as though he had a lot of broken bones, but given the circumstances he doesn't see many other options. He picks the boy up as gently as he can, the movement makes the boy flinch and moan in pain.

"Shhh its ok" Vegeta tried to sooth him, reassurances were not his strong point. The boy moans again, it's a sound that makes Vegeta's pulse quicken, the sound of a Saiyan groaning in agony has always been a turn on for the prince. The boys power is fading fast, Vegeta quickens his pace and gets the boy to a safe area. He crouches down and places the boy on the ground, still supporting his head with one of his arms. With his free hand Vegeta fished the Senzu bean from his back pocket, good job he did bring it, this boy literally has moments left. He pushes the bean between the boys full parted lips and uses his hand to move his jaw, making him chew then swallow the bean. Vegeta can do nothing more than watch and wait, hoping he wasn't too late.

…..

Annie felt himself being pulled back into consciousness, he felt as though he were floating. He heard a voice, a velvety, musical voice, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It spoke to him

"Are you awake, boy?" it asked in its celestial tones. Annie was almost certain he was dead and this is what heaven sounded like, he forced his heavy eyelids open and his suspicions were confirmed, looking down over him was an angel, maybe even a god. He was the most faultless being Annie had ever had the pleasure to gaze upon. The scowl on the stranger's face done nothing to take away from his beauty.

"Am I dead? Are you an angel?" Annie asked still somewhat in a daze. The angel chuckled darkly.

"I've been called many things before but never an angel, and you're lucky I was here or you would be dead," The perfect man answered in his dreamlike accent. Annie looked at the man a little harder, barely believing such attractiveness could be real, surely, he must be dreaming. He stared open mouthed at the man whose arms he was currently lying in, he was perfection personified, his fiery mane of jet black hair framing his immaculate facial features. His eyes, dark as midnight and deep as oceans, stare back at Annie. His pointy nose cute as a button, Annie felt as though he could spend the rest of eternity gazing at this godlike man.

"You gonna introduce yourself or you just gonna gape at me all day?" He asked, a smug smirk adorning his face.

"Oh…. s…. sorry" Annie stutters feeling his cheeks blush as he realised how silly he must have looked

"I'm Annie," He finally pulls himself together enough to speak properly "Where am I?" He asks remembering his terrible predicament

"You are on planet earth, you are safe here. You're a Saiyan right?" The angel asked

"Y…yes," Annie answered, shocked that this wonderful stranger knew what race he was. Not many people had heard of Saiyan's before, there were very few of them left after Freiza destroyed their planet, Annie was one of the few that were off planet that day.

"I am Vegeta, prince of Saiyan's, why did you come here,"

Annie gasps, he had heard rumours that prince Vegeta was alive, of course he didn't believe them, there was no way in a million years Freiza would let the prince live, but here he was. There was no mistaking his regal poise and elite power level. This was Prince Vegeta.

Annie struggles out of his prince's grasp, feeling suddenly rude for the way he has behaved, addressing his prince as though he were a common meeting. He bowed to Vegeta and dropped to one knee

"Your highness, I thought you were dead" He says, looking up at the beautiful prince

"Hmmm, and I thought most of my race were dead, tell me, are there more of our kind I don't know about?"

"Yes, my prince, I come from a colony of maybe fifty Saiyan's living on the planet Zaro, they would be pleased to hear that you still live,"

Vegeta nods, he notices the boys battered uniform, he is a soldier.

"On your feet soldier," Vegeta orders and Annie complies immediately. This makes Vegeta smile, he wonders what other commands his new friend will happily obey

"You must be hungry?" Vegeta asks

"Starving," Annie answers with a nod

"Come," Vegeta says simply, he is pleased to see that Annie follows without question. He is very obedient indeed, Vegeta feels a shiver run up his spine, oh he couldn't wait to see just how obedient Annie could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 An unexpected visitor

Vegeta took Annie back to his small home and set him up in the guest room, Annie told him that he needed to get back to his people asap, Vegeta couldn't help but feel a little saddened by this. Once Annie has eaten and showered after his long journey Vegeta suggests he sleep.

Once he was snoring away, Vegeta contacts Bulma, if Annie needs to get home he is going to need his ship fixed and if anyone can fix it, it's her.

Bulma agrees to take a look at Annie's ship and notes down the coordinates that Vegeta gives her. Vegeta has just put the phone down and is throwing Annie's dust covered clothes into the washing machine when the door swings open

"Geets I'm home," Goku calls out, smiling as he enters the small house he and Vegeta live in. Vegeta saunters over to his boyfriend, a small smile on his face, he is an expert at hiding his smiles but he can never quite manage it when Goku walks in

"Kakarot, you've missed all the excitement," He tells him as he kisses his cheek softly

"What? what excitement? Whadi miss?" He bounces excitedly, his cute childlike manner making Vegeta smile even more. He takes his lovers hand and leads him to the guest room, silently swinging the door open to show Goku who was sleeping in there.

"Is that a Saiyan?" Goku asks in a whisper, moving closer to examine the sleeping guy

"Yep, his names Annie, he crash landed here, He's gonna be staying with us for a few days until Bulma can fix his ship,"

"He's…kinda hot," Goku points out, a wicked little grin on his face

"Really, I hadn't noticed," Vegeta lies, of course he had noticed, Annie was a real cutie, he just didn't want to make Goku feel jealous. Vegeta has never been the jealous type, Goku can look at whomever he pleases as long as he doesn't touch, without permission, Vegeta is fine with that. Goku on the other hand has been known to get pretty green-eyed if Vegeta shows too much attention to someone else.

Back in their small kitchen Goku sits at the table and waits while Vegeta fixes him something to eat

"So where did that guy come from? I thought we were the only Saiyan's left," Goku is excited to hear that there could be more of their race out there

"From what I gather he comes from a colony of about fifty Saiyan's who managed to escape planet Vegeta, he says he needs to get back to them,"

"Vegeta do you think they will come here? knowing that their prince is here might make them want to settle on earth, would that make you their king?"

"Possibly, if they crowned me," Vegeta shrugs "But I have no strong desire to rule over subjects again, I have enough on my plate ruling you,"

Vegeta brings Goku a large plate of food and kisses his cheek softly as he places it on the table, he turns to clean the kitchen, but Goku pulls him back, all this talk of his boyfriend being king and ruling him has made him horny, he pulls Vegeta down to him and kisses him deeply

"How about you rule me right now," He whispers seductively into Vegeta's ear, causing the smaller man to shudder with lust. Vegeta smirks at his gorgeous boyfriend. Goku is always ready for sex, and boy did he love to be ruled, Goku enjoyed nothing more than to be totally dominated by the older Saiyan, a role Vegeta was more than happy to fill.

Vegeta stands over Goku, one leg either side of the chair he sits on and looks down at him with a wicked gleam in his black eyes.

Goku bites his lip, there is nothing more exciting than sex with Vegeta, he is spontaneous and assertive and Goku never knows what will happen next, his heart flutters in his chest leaving him breathless and tingling.

"Take off your shirt," Vegeta demands, Goku wastes no time in pulling his shirt enthusiastically up over his head, leaving him topless. Vegeta takes the shirt from him and sniffs it, he loves the smell of Goku, that heady scent is the only aphrodisiac he will ever need, just one whiff of his lover's aroma and he is ready to go.

Goku sits perfectly still as Vegeta uses his own shirt to tie his hands behind his back, he knows not to move, Vegeta hates it when he wiggles and squirms. Vegeta then undoes Goku's jeans and works them down his thighs before pulling them off completely. Goku is left naked and helpless, he knows this is gonna be fun.

Annie awoke with a start, flashbacks of the moment his craft hit the ground replaying in his head, making it impossible for him to get back to sleep. He is also thirsty, like stupidly thirsty, must be all the dust he breathed in earlier. He looks down at himself, amazingly there is not a mark on him, thank god for prince Vegeta turning up when he did and rescuing him. Annie wonders if he will ever be able to repay the princes kindness, he owes him his life after all.

He looks around the small neat room he has been sleeping in, his clothes are nowhere to be seen, he guesses that the prince took them away somewhere, he feels a little self-conscious as he makes his way to the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of tight black boxers, but he really doesn't have much of a choice, he has no other clothes.

He makes it to the kitchen and stops sharp in the doorway. The scene before him is so erotic he is glued to the spot; his mouth hangs open and his boxers get even tighter as the contents of them grows.

Prince Vegeta has a Saiyan male naked and tied to a chair, he is a beautiful man, his wild black hair points erratically in all directions, his head is thrown back, his lips parted, he moans in pleasure as the prince slowly strokes his dick and kisses his neck.

"Who do you belong to?" Annie hears Vegeta whisper into the other man's ear

"You," he answers in a fluttery sigh

"Say my name," The prince demands squeezing the man's dick a little harder

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegetaaaaa," The man cries out, his legs shaking with how much the prince is turning him on.

As much as Annie would love to stand and watch the provocative scene all day, he feels he is intruding. He turns to rush back to his room

"Wait," The princes voice rings out, making Annie stop in his tracks. He turns slowly, a crimson blush creeping across his cheeks

"I…. erm…I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to pry," he stutters. He stands and watches as Vegeta leans and whispers into the other guys ear, he can't hear what is said he just sees the other guy nod and Vegeta smirk.

"Come here," He orders. Annie walks slowly over, unsure of what to expect. Is the prince cross with him for spying? Will he be punished. Annie stops a few paces from the prince, trying to keep his body positioned away from him so he won't notice the large bulge in the front of his boxers

"My Kakarot here thinks you are hot," Vegeta says pointing to the Saiyan tied to the chair, Annie doesn't know what to say, he feels flattered and nervous

"Kiss him," Vegeta instructs, excited to see how Annie will react to his requests

"You…you want me to…. kiss him," Annie asks, sure he must have misheard the prince

"what? do you not want to, it looks to me as though you want to," Vegeta slurs, his eyes travelling down Annie's nearly naked body to the tent in his pants.

Annie stands there for a few moments, weighing up his options, he is almost certain that if he kisses Kakarot it won't end at just a kiss. He looks between the two beautiful Saiyan's standing in front of him, does he want to get fucked by them because that is probably where this kiss will lead. He takes in their perfectly toned and smooth bodies, their smouldering hot eyes and kissable lips. He makes his decision, straddling Kakarot's lap he kisses the older Saiyan. He forces his tongue into Kakarot's hot mouth, it feels good. Kakarot's hard cock rubbing against his own as they grind their hips together.

Vegeta watches as his boyfriend eagerly makes out with this new guy, it's hot and Vegeta can't wait to get them both upstairs and have some real fun with them. Kakarot has always done exactly as he is told in the bedroom, Vegeta is yet to find a request that his partner refuses, he strives to please his prince, Vegeta hopes Annie will do the same. He wants both these sexy guys to be at his beck and call, to fulfil his each and every fantasy, to follow his orders without question. He moves behind Annie and puts his mouth on his neck

"Annie, I want to make you mine, will you submit to me?" Vegeta whispers into Annie's ear, his teeth grazing the younger man's lobe as he speaks

"mmmmm," is the only answer Annie can muster, vegeta's mouth sucking on the tender skin of his neck while Kakarot kisses his lips and massages his cock with his own, rendering him speechless and driving him to the brink of ecstasy

"I'm gonna need a proper answer from you boy," Vegeta growls, biting hard onto the throbbing vein in Annie's neck

"yes...yes Vegeta make me yours, please. I want to submit," Annie calls out panting and writhing, needing Vegeta's touch more than life itself, wanting all that Vegeta has to offer, craving the taste of the Saiyan prince.

"that's all I needed to hear," Vegeta spins Annie around and rips through the fabric of his boxers as though they are tissue paper, Annie's body is sublime, Saiyan's are made to have a beautiful muscle structure and Annie is no exception to this, a fine specimen for Vegeta to own and rule. Vegeta runs his hands hungrily down Annie's figure wanting nothing more than to devour every inch of him, ravage him, Vegeta wants to hear him scream. But he knows only too well that the longer he waits, the louder his prey willshout. He will be patient, take his time with this one.

He bends Annie, now completely naked, over the table, his butt facing Kakarot, he smiles at his lover's desperate expression, he can tell Kakarot really wants this guy, he looks stunning when he is horny, its times like now that Vegeta finds him the most attractive, when he is swept away with lust and desire. Vegeta slaps Annie's arse hard, the loud crack as his palm connects ringing round the kitchen, Goku lets out a little moan

"You like that my Kakarot?" Vegeta purrs "Shall I continue?"

Goku nods, he doesn't usually get a say in what Vegeta does, the prince typically takes control of all their bedroom activities and Goku just lets him do as he pleases, in too much of a euphoric state to argue even if he wanted to. Vegeta is an amazing lover, he may be bossy and abrupt but he always makes sure that Goku has come more than once before he finishes.

Goku watches with starry eyes as Vegeta spanks Annie over and over, hitting harder each time until the yound Saiyan can't help but yelp each time his hand connects. Once his butt looks nice and pink Vegeta stops. He doesn't aim to hurt the boy.

Vegeta holds two fingers out to Goku

"Suck," He barks and Goku complies eagerly, coating the digits in saliva, he wouldn't want Annie getting hurt either. Once his fingers are soaked Vegeta pushes one inside Annie, he feels the younger Saiyan's body tense up, he is so tight it is hard to get even a finger inside him, he must be a virgin. Vegeta almost can't wait to force his cock into that snug hole, he knows it will feel amazing.

"Tell me Annie, have you ever been fucked before?" Vegeta asks pushing a second finger inside his quivering body

"Ahhhh, n….no your majesty," Annie answers in a cry of pleasure

"I bet you want to be the first to fuck this ass don't you Kakarot?" Vegeta asks with a smirk, he knows Goku will answer yes and he will let Goku fuck him, but not first

"hell yeah," is Goku's panted answer, his dick is so hard it's painful as he watches his lover finger fuck Annie over the kitchen table, it's the sexiest thing he has ever watched.

Vegeta unties the shirt from Goku's wrists gesturing him to come forward, Goku stands behind Annie, waiting for Vegeta's command, a hand pushing on his shoulder tells him he is to kneel, he doesn't argue, he would never disagree with Vegeta. he drops to his knees

"Get him ready for me," Vegeta instructs. Goku keeps his eyes glued to Vegeta's as he licks Annie's ass, pressing his tongue deep inside and making the younger Saiyan moan. Goku moves his tongue in circular motions, licking inside and out. Annie can't hold back his cries every flick of Goku's expert tongue making him scream louder. Goku knows all the things that feel good, he has had plenty of practice eating Vegeta's ass to know what feels nice. His lips suck gently at the puckered entrance, he never wants to stop, but Vegeta has different plans. He grabs a fistful of Goku's hair and yanks him roughly up to his face.

They kiss messily, there is nothing romantic about their embrace. Vegeta is wild, growling into his partners mouth, biting his lips and gripping the back of his neck hard enough to crush a normal man's spine. Lucky Goku isn't a normal man. Vegeta's tongue dances harshly with his lovers, turning them both on more and more until they are lust and passion personified.

"Vegeta...I...need you," Annie pants watching the sexy kiss from his position bent over the table, unable to wait another second for the prince to take him. he has never wanted anything more in all his life

"patience boy, good things come to those who wait," Vegeta sighs with a smug grin as he strips.

"my, my you are a fine man, Annie" Vegeta says, allowing his eyes to roam slowly over every part of Annie's exposed Body, drinking in every inch of him with lustful fascination. He can't deny that he wants him, he wants him so bad.

"open your legs, nice and wide for me" he croons, Annie obeys without hesitation, opening his legs as wide as he can, this pleases the prince

"Good boy," he sighs "stay just like that" he instructs, moving his body behind his new plaything. He grabs the base of his cock and pushes into Annie's body, ignoring his pain filled shouts

"Mmmm, you got him ready good Kakarot, he's dripping wet," Vegeta says as he moves in and out of the younger Saiyan, holding his hips firmly so he can't escape. Vegeta pushes in deeper looking for Annie's sweet spot, he knows when he finds it as Annie lets out a high-pitched squeal

"Does that feel good boy?" Vegeta asks in a sensual voice, Annie cannot string any kind of sentence together so he just moans louder to show his appreciation, he hopes that is good enough for the prince

"Kakarot, I think Annie needs a cock in his mouth," Vegeta says. he reaches down and grabs a fist full of Annie's hair, yanking him into a standing position and whispering into his ear

"You wanna suck my Kakarot's dick?" Annie's nods in agreement

"Remember boy, his cock belongs to me so you best suck it good, I won't have my Kakarot disappointed" Vegeta guides Annie by his hair down to where Goku's hard cock is waiting, Annie takes it in his mouth and sucks hard.

He is on cloud nine right now, he feels as though he is in heaven. Vegeta thrusting into him, filling him completely, hitting that sensitive area over and over making him scream, and now having Goku in his mouth, the taste of the other Saiyan coating his throat, he tastes divine. Annie moans and screams as he is jolted back and forth pleasuring both men, they are not gentle with him, nor does he want them to be, he loves the roughness, it turns him on to be used like a whore, he wants more.

Vegeta pulls out of Annie and watches for a moment as Goku gets his dick sucked, it's a beautiful image, he kisses his boyfriend before pushing him harshly into the chair that he was tied too not long ago. Goku put up no resistance, he lets Vegeta throw him around. Vegeta then kisses Annie, the taste of his lover's cock on his lips, he is going to enjoy watching them fuck. He moves Annie onto Goku's lap

"Ride him," He instructs. He hears a small whimper from Goku it's a sound that sends tremors through his body, Vegeta lives for those sounds.

"Yes, your majesty," Annie sighs and lowers himself slowly down onto Goku, pushing his large cock deeper and deeper inside himself. Goku closes his eyes and savours the tight feeling as Annie rides his cock, it feels amazing

"Harder," Vegeta whispers, taking hold of Annie's shoulders and roughly pushing him down, impaling him on Goku then pulling him up only to shove him back down again with all his might. Annie screams as the feeling overwhelms him, almost too much for him to take

"Kakarot," He shouts

"No," Vegeta puts a finger to Annie's lips to silence him "don't scream his name, scream mine, both of you," he commands.

Vegeta has never been more turned on in all his life as he watches Annie riding Goku, both men yelling his name for all to hear. He takes Annie's bouncing cock in his hand and strokes it, Annie's eyes roll back in his head and he growls Vegeta's name, the prince can tell he is really close a few more pumps and Annie's body starts to shake, his cock twitches in Vegeta's hand as he comes

"Good boy," Vegeta says, moving on the Goku. He smirks down at his lovers flustered face, he looks so beautiful, his cheeks a light blush, his eyes glassy. Vegeta kisses his lips before moving to his neck, he knows the best ways to make Goku come for him. his mouth inches from Goku's ear he starts to whisper

"Do you like that baby, do you like how hard this slut is riding you? he loves your cock in his ass, fuck him harder baby, are you gonna come for me? I want you to come deep inside, make him your bitch, Kakarot," Vegeta pushes his lips hard into Goku's as he does as he is told and comes deep inside Annie, calling Vegeta's name as he does so. Both men pant and try to catch their breath, Vegeta smirks, they are far from finished yet

"Upstairs, now," He commands and leads the way to the bedroom.


End file.
